comic_modefandomcom-20200215-history
Yoyle City
Yoyle City is a fictional city in Yoyleland, located under the Yoyle Mountain. It is first seen in the fifth episode of BFDIA, The Long-lost Yoyle City as it was traveled through by FreeSmart. It has been abandoned for quite some time according to the characters' quotes on the city, and judging from the inside of a building in the city. The reasons why it is abandoned is unknown. The Yoyle City code can be found and downloaded on GitHub here. NOTE: The .pde file will not work on Proscessing 3 and above. Attractions * In the city, there's a high tower called "Yoyle Needy". According to Cary Huang, it is taller than the Space Needle. * There is also a stadium in Yoyle City known as Yoyle Stadium. It's unknown what sport is played there, though give the design, it's possible that it was an American football field. Statistics According to two videos by CaryKH, the statistics of Yoyle City are given below:Yoyle City: Behind the ScenesMore Yoyle City Stuff *Yoyle City is 8.3 square km, but Yoyleland altogether is 225 square km. *Yoyle Needy has an equivalent height of 210 meters, which is close to the Space Needle's, 184 meters. *Yoyle City has the population of 215,097 (present is 0). It is unknown why it became abandoned. *If Yoyle City was real, it would be the second densest city, after Mumbai, India. *Yoyle City has a total of 7,984,576 windows. *The total area for the field of Yoyle Stadium is 100x50 meters, the whole stadium is 200x150 meters, but one problem is that each row of seats is 5 meters wide and high, which is unrealistically big. *Yoyle Mountain has a height of 5,580 meters (18,307 ft.). If it is a real mountain, it would be the 206th highest mountain in the world. *Yoyleland has more wild trees than the "city" trees with a total of 179,034,521 wild trees, that really dwarfs the total city trees, 281,164. In that, 27% are Spiky trees, 13% are Green ball trees, 28% are Yoyle bushes and 32% are Pink ball trees. Trivia *Yoyle City was made using the software Processing 1.5.1. *All of the building names in Yoyle City are randomized by picking a beginning name and an ending name, out of 120 names each. There are 14,400 combinations altogether. *2546 lines of code were used to create Yoyle City, which was just slightly less than BFDIA 5b. *Each frame during the Yoyle City scene took 58 seconds to render on average. *In BFDIA 5c, Match mentioned that the fire that she got from the explosion earlier in BFDIA 5c was enough to burn the "city". The "city" could be Yoyle City, but it's not sure. *In the intro for IDFB, if you look closely in the reflection of Yoyle City in the water, you can see UFOs above Yoyle City. *Yoyle City in IDFB possibly used archived screenshots when the contstants are walking around, due to no new shots being added, and how pixelated some areas look. *Apparently, potatoes can’t grow in Yoyle City because there is too little sunlight in the area. Gallery Yoylecity.jpg|Yoyle city Screen Shot 2013-08-25 at 9.06.07 PM.png|bottom of the summit Screen Shot 2013-08-26 at 12.13.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-08-27 at 7.40.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-03 at 10.08.30 PM.png Sources Category:Places Category:Yoyleland